1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a reversal mechanism which reverses a recording medium in performing double-sided recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is recorded on both sides of a recording medium in a recording apparatus which performs image recording, after the image recording is performed to one side of the recording medium by a recording unit, it is necessary that the recording medium is reversed by a reversal mechanism and conveyed to the recording unit again.
An example of a recording apparatus provided with a reversal mechanism which reverses a recording medium is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 57-141656. In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 57-141656, a recording medium on which an image has been recorded by a recording unit is conveyed to the recording unit again through a switch-back path.
However, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 57-141656, because the switch-back path is the same as a conveying path for the next recording medium conveyed from a sheet-feed tray, it is necessary to temporarily stop the next recording medium conveyed from the sheet-feed tray during switching back of the recording medium in the switch-back path, which decreases speed of the image recording.
JP-A No. 58-181064 discloses a configuration, in which a recording medium on which image recording has been performed is stopped once and reversed by a return unit and then the recording medium is conveyed to the recording unit again.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 58-181064, although drying time for the recording medium can be secured since the recording medium on which image recording has been preformed is stopped once by the return unit, image recording is delayed by the amount of time that the recording medium is stopped in the return unit.